thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Маргарита Бланкенхайм
Маргарита Бланкенхайм, ранее Маргарита Феликс и под кодовым именем Третья Усыпляющая Принцесса, была маркизой Торагая в Эльфегорте и женой Каспара. Счастливо вступая в брак по расчету, Маргарита вскоре впала в депрессию из-за своего брака без любви. Подружившись с Мэйраной Блоссом, она присоединилась к Пер Ноэлю. Приобретя формулу Гифта, Маргарита экспериментировала с ядом, прежде чем уничтожить свой родной город своим созданием. Она была одним из воплощений Евы Мунлит. Margarita Blankenheim, born Margarita Felix, was a marchioness of Elphegort and the wife of Caspar Blankenheim. After befriending Julia Abelard, Margarita became a member of Père Noël, as III. the Sleep Princess. As a result of her loveless marriage, Margarita became depressed and fell under the influence of the Demon of Sloth, enacting a massacre on Toragay. История Ранние годы Маргарита Феликс родилась в 593. У нее есть близкий друг,Каспар Бланкенхайм, в которого девушка влюблена.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — だけど前から好きだった Примерно в это же время они дают обещание быть всегда вместе, которое держит только Маргарита. Но спустя годы для заключения политического альянса между семьями Бланкенхайм и Феликс было решено заключить брак между Маргаритой и Каспаром. В результате некоторых обстоятельств девушка находит близкую подругу в лице Julia Abelard, и вступает в ее криминальную организацию, Пер Ноэль, под кодовым именем III, Усыпляющая Принцесса.Fifth Pierrot PV Born Margarita Felix in EC 593, she had been close friends with Caspar Blankenheim, later falling in love with him.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — だけど前から好きだった At the time, the two made a promise to each other that Margarita held close to her.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — 幼い頃の　約束も忘れて Years later, as part of a political alliance between the Felix and Blankenheim families, she married Caspar.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — 政略の果て　決められた婚姻 At some point, she became close friends with Julia Abelard and joined her criminal organization, Père Noël, designated the codename III. the Princess of Sleep.Fifth Pierrot PV Позже Маргарита замечает, что ее муж — бесстыдный бабник, флиртующий с женщинами и осмеливающийся приводить их в поместье Торагей, ничуть не стесняясь ее присутствия. Примерно в это же время она понимает настоящие причины их замужества — юноша жаждал богатств ее отца-доктора, а детское обещание давно позабыл.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — 幼い頃の　約束も忘れて Margarita later discovered that her husband was a shameless philanderer, blatantly playing women and bringing them to their Toragay mansion in front of her.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — 欲に溺れる　無能な遊び人 Around the same time, she realized her husband’s motivations for marrying her were purely economical, wanting the wealth of her father,Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — 医者の娘の　財産だけ目当て and that the promise they made as children was long forgotten by him.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — 幼い頃の　約束も忘れて Супружеское отчаяние Первые убийства right В 609 Маргарита впадает в депрессию из-за неудачного замужества.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV Джулия дарит ей Заводную Куклу. Одержимая Демоном Уныния, Маргарита находит внутри куклы инструкцию с секретными компонентами для изготовления смертельного зелья — Дара.Evils Court Booklet — Belphegor’s Gift Пытаясь найти выход из своего безнадежного положения, Маргарита преподносит свой «Дар» мужу, утверждая, что он поможет ему вылечиться. После этого женщина продолжает награждать своим «Даром» отца, мать и всех остальных жителей Торагея для «облегчения» их страданий, убеждая, что все они несчастны и не могут обрести покой. Истребив всех вокруг, Маргарита остается свободной и вольной распоряжаться всеми богатствами семьи. Но женщина принимает собственное зелье, обретая вечный «сон», как и все те, кого она убила.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — とてもいい薬があるのよ 良い夢が見れるから　疲れた身癒せるわ　 In EC 609, due to her failing marriage, Margarita lapsed into a depression over her hopeless situation.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV Julia intervened, gifting the Marchioness the Clockworker's Doll. Possessed by the Demon of Sloth, Margarita found the doll held instructions inside a secret compartment that taught her how to refine Gift, a deadly poison.Evils Court Booklet — Belphegor’s Gift Desperate to escape her unbearable circumstances, Margarita gave her «gift» to her worn-out husband, claiming it would help help him recuperate.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — とてもいい薬があるのよ 良い夢が見れるから　疲れた身癒せるわ　 After doing so, she continued to administer her «gift» of repose to her father, mother, and the rest of Toragay to «relieve» them of their worries, convinced they were all insomniac and unhappy with their current lives.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — 誰もが悩み　抱えているのよ 父も母も　街の人達も Once her psychopathic genocide was over, Margarita was left to claim all the freedom and wealth left by her deceased family.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — ただ一人眠れぬ　私は代わりに 自由と財を得た Margarita then committed suicide via her own poison, joining all those she murdered in an eternal «sleep».Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — これでようやく私も眠れる 眠らせ姫から眠り姫に･･･ Визит от репортера Сон под названием смерть Наследие Кроме преступлений в Торагее, была замечена цепь странных серийных убийств с 24 жертвами, в которых подозревали Джулию Абеляр и Пэйла Ноэля. Правительство Эльфегорта послало организацию Фризиса для решения проблемы, но его следственная группа наткнулась лишь на руины Торагея. Эллука Часовщица и ее помощница, Гумилия, также прибыли в поисках Куклы Часовщика, но та уже была в руках Джулии. As the incident arose, the reports following the strange string of serial murders reported the deaths of at least 24 victims with Julia Abelard and Père Noël’s involvement heavily suspected. The Elphegort government later entrusted the Freezis Foundation with the matter and its investigation team arrived to find Toragay already in ruins. Elluka Clockworker and her apprentice, Gumillia, also arrived in search for the Clockworker’s Doll, determining it had already been taken and was in the hands of Julia. По официальной версии Маргарита признана психопаткой, убившей множество людей и тем самым сделав Торагей городом-призраком. Было ли это ее собственным выбором или она сделала это под влиянием Джулии, так и осталось загадкой.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV Officially, Margarita was labeled a psychopath who took pleasure in killing others, leaving Toragay a ghost town. It was questioned whether it was due to her own circumstances or because of Julia’s influence but, due to Margarita’s suicide, the matter was believed forever unknown.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV Спустя века после ее смерти, Ма и Гаммон Окто воссоздали события, и они был рассмотрены Мастером Суда. Пока пытались понять «мотив», Гаммон предположил, что Маргарита намеренно стала воплощением Демона, ссылаясь на то, что Кукла также была пробуждена сосудом Уныния.Evils Court Booklet — Belphegor’s Gift Centuries after her death, Ma and Gammon Octo created a screenplay regarding the incident and it was subsequently reviewed by the Master of the Court.Evils Court Booklet — 5 Minutes Before Court — Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep While organizing the «motion», Gammon hypothesized that Margarita had intentionally brought an incarnation of a demon into being, referring to the Judicial Doll being the awakened vessel of Sloth.Evils Court Booklet — Belphegor’s Gift Личность и черты характера Действия Маргариты соответствовали ее жизни. С детства она была очень привязана к Каспару и верила, что взаимное обещание — это что-то важное, доказательство их близких отношений. Несмотря на то, что брак заключался по расчету, девушка была влюблена и очень счастлива быть вместе с Маркизом. После осознания того, что Каспар — бабник и все, что его удерживает возле нее — деньги, а детское обещание позабыто, она относится к нему к тему с тем же пониманием и воспринимает его поступки со спокойствием так долго, как может быть с ним. Так же женщина беспокоилась о благополучии жителей города и мечтала о том, чтобы они обрели покой от всех невзгод и проблем, волновавших их. Outwardly, Margarita acted content with her life. Since childhood, she had a strong affection for Caspar and regarded the promise they shared as proof of their close relationship.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — 幼い頃の　約束も忘れて Although married due to political circumstances, Margarita was in love with him and was overjoyed to be with the Marquis.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — それでも貴方を愛した After discovering Caspar openly philandered with other women, married her for her father’s money, and had forgotten their childhood promise, she remained tolerant of it and his apparent apathy towards her so long as she was able to be with him.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — いいのあなたのそばにいられれば She also acted concerned about his and the city’s well being, claiming she wanted to relieve them of all their worries and troubles that caused stress in their everyday lives.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — 夜に眠れぬ　みんなの為に giftを作る 眠れる薬 В действительности волнения Маргариты о других было отражением ее неудовлетворенности собственной жизнью. Веря в детскую мечту, ее злила реальность провальных отношений и неудачного замужества. В результате женщина впала в депрессию, а недовольство росло, поскольку вся ситуация была проигнорирована мужем и всеми вокруг, а женщина ощущала себя безнадежно застрявшей во всем этом и не более чем декоративной куклой. Несмотря на то, что Маргарита скрывала свои эмоции и действовала так, будто ей все равно на проделки Каспара, в глубине души она очень переживала. После того как ее жизнь становится все более безнадежной, она находит утешение в Джулии Абеляр и считает ее достаточно близким другом, таким, что вступает в ее организацию, Пэйл Ноэль. In reality, Margarita’s concerns about others had been a reflection of herself and her own dissatisfaction with her life. Having believed in a child-like fantasy, she became burdened by the reality of her false relationship and failing marriage.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV Margarita slipped into a depression as a result and grew embittered by how her and her situation was ignored by her husband and the town, feeling hopelessly trapped and used as if she was a decorative doll.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — お飾りのドールのように 利用されるだけの日々に Because she bottled up her emotions, she acted as if her husband’s indifference didn’t bother her when she was actually greatly hurt by Caspar. As her life became increasingly troubled, Margarita sought comfort in Julia Abelard and considered her a dear friend,Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV enough to even be part of her criminal organization, Père Noël.Fifth Pierrot PV Находясь под влиянием демона Уныния, Маргарита худеет и становится психологически нестабильной, разрушаясь из-за своих проблем. Даже уничтожение Торагея и «освобождение» не дарит ей желаемого покоя, поэтому женщина совершает самоубийство. Увидев, как умиротворены и «счастливы» все те, кого она отравила,Маргарита решает разделить их «сон» и стать «Спящей Красавицей», принцессой, ожидающей своего счастливого конца. Under the influence of the Demon of Sloth, Margarita snapped under the weight and became psychopathically obsessed with destroying all her problems.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — 全てを壊したかったの Although having decimated Toragay and «freeing» herself of their control, she remained unsatisfied. After witnessing how peaceful and «happy» everyone she poisoned appeared,Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — 幸せになった　みんながみんな Margarita chose to share in their «sleep» and become "Sleeping Beauty, " a princess awaiting her happy ending.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep — これでようやく私も眠れる 眠らせ姫から眠り姫に･･･ Навыки и умения Маргарита — дочь доктора, поэтому она может сварить зелье по рецепту Джулии в достаточном количестве для истребления Торагея. Так же она могла убеждать или тайно давать зелье всем, кого знала, даже несмотря на то, что количество смертей все увеличивалось. Как член Пэйл Ноэля, предполагается, что у нее была роль в нелегальной деятельности организации. Маргарита также страдала психическим расстройством — бессоницей с самого рождения. As a doctor’s daughter, Margarita was skilled in creating the poison Julia taught her and created enough of it for her eradication of Toragay. She also was able to either convince or secretly administer her poison to everyone she knew even as the death toll began to rise.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep As a member of Père Noël, she is assumed to have had a role in the illegal activities that occurred within the criminal organization.Fifth Pierrot PV Margarita also suffered from the medical condition, Sleepless, since she was born.Deadly Sins of Evil Website — Profiles Связь с другими персонажами Каспар Бланкенхайм : близкий друг детства Маргариты и ее муж. Женщина любила его на протяжении всей жизни, несмотря на то, что он не разделял ее чувств: просто быть рядом было достаточно. Но в конце концов легкомысленное отношение Каспара к их браку превратило любовь в отчаяние, в результате чего она убила его. Caspar Blankenheim: Margarita’s childhood friend and husband. Margarita loved Caspar from when they were young, and this love continued even after he showed he didn’t reciprocate her feelings; she convinced herself that being close to him was enough. Over time, Caspar’s flippant attitude toward her and their marriage warped Margarita’s love into despair and eventually caused her to snap, murdering him. Джулия подруга Маргариты. Их отношения достаточно близки, настолько, что Джулия могла успокоить женщину, когда супружеская жизнь стала совсем невыносимой, а позже Маргарита вступила в криминальную организацию, Пэйл Ноэль. Женщина следует совету Джулии и принимает ее подарок — Куклу Часовщика и инструкции по изготовлению «Дара». Julia Abelard: Margarita’s friend. Their relationship was close enough that Margarita let Julia comfort her when her marital life left her miserable, and later joined her criminal organization, Père Noël. She followed her advice and accepted gifts from her, such as the Clockwork Doll and instructions on how to make her «gift». Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение * Образ Маргариты списан с https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Маркиза_де_Бренвилье%7CМари Мадлен Дрё д’Обре, маркизы де Бренвилье: обе использовали зелье, убили мужа для того, чтобы прекратить неудавшийся брак, но Мари убила отца и братьев для получения их состояний. * Margarita is inspired by Marie-Madeleine-Marguerite d’Aubray: both used poison to accomplish their goals, with Margarita killing her husband to end her failing marriage and Marie killing her father and brothers to earn their estates.The Heavenly Yard -May 29, 2012- マルガリータ=ブランケンハイムは実在の悪女ブランヴィリエ侯爵夫人が元。 * Her surname, Blankenheim, is the name of two German municiplaties; Elphegort, Margarita’s native country, is inspired by Germany. * Ее фамилия, Бланкенхайм, также названия двух германских муниципалитетов, а Германия является прототипом Эльфегорта. * Her maiden name, Felix, is Latin for «happy», referencing her constant desire to achieve happiness in her life. Ironically, the sin of Sloth is often associated with feelings of depression, * Ее девичья фамилия, Феликс, с латинского «счастливая», является отражением ее постоянного желания достичь счастья. Иронично, но грех уныния всегда ассоциируется с депрессией. * In numerology, the name Blankenheim is associated with being emotional, sentimental, inquisitive, independent, and ruled by love, needing encouragement or affection when unloved and feeling unhappy when there is a lack of harmony. * В гадании по числам имя Бланкенхайм ассоциируется с людьми эмоциональными, сентиментальными, любознательными, независимыми, управляемыми любовью, нуждающимися в поощрениях или привязанностях, но когда нелюбимы, то ощущают себя несчастными и теряют гармонию. * Margarita’s name is partially inspired by her representative Vocaloid, Miku, sharing the same first letter. * Имя Маргариты созвучно с именем вокалоида,Мику, первая буква имени также созвучна. Любопытно * Маргарита часто преподносит свой «подарок» как «успокоительное» против бессонницы, это игра слов между «депрессией» и грехом Уныния. * Margarita offers her «gift» as a «depressant» to relieve insomnia, a wordplay on «depression» and the sin of Sloth. * Маргарита награждает зельем жителей города так же, как и это делает Пэйл Ноэль в «рождество». * Margarita delivering a deadly gift to the town’s inhabitants ties with the characteristic twisted «Christmas» motiff that surrounds Père Nöel. * Margaret, второстепенный персонаж в Story of Evil, похоже, есть отссылка к Маргарите; у них сходные имена, обе девушки совершили суицид при помощи зелья, также она обладает сильным сходством с Eve Moonlit.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue * В пятерки клоунов, PV, III, Усыпляющая Принцесса отмечена как «первая изумрудная» и что она вышла на пенсию, совершив самоубийство спустя год. * In the Fifth Pierrot PV, III. the Sleep Princess is labeled as the «first green» and that she had retired, referencing her suicide the year before. * После работы с иллюстрациями для новеллы Ichika призналась, что Маргарита самый ужасный персонаж в Seven Deadly Sins по ее мнению.Ichika Twitter (@ichi_ka) — July 30, 2014 — 個人の意見ですが、私マルガリータさんは今のところ大罪シリーズの中で一番怖いので… * After working on the illustrations for the light novel featuring her, Ichika expressed her belief that Margarita was the most terrifying character in the Seven Deadly Sins for her at that point.Ichika Twitter (@ichi_ka) — July 30, 2014 — 個人の意見ですが、私マルガリータさんは今のところ大罪シリーズの中で一番怖いので… * Интересно, что Mikulia Greeonio, житель родного города Маргариты, определенно схожа с ней, и она так же знала секретные ингридиенты для изготовления Зелья. * Curiously, Mikulia Greeonio, a resident of Margarita’s hometown that bore a similar resemblance to her, was also said to have possessed the ingredients for the poison Gift. Галерея Concept Art= 8953a1db.jpg|Concept art of Margarita by Ichika GiftProfile2.png|Margarita and Hanne's profiles in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep thumb thumb thumb |-| Songs= Margarita 2.png|Margarita's appearance in Heartbeat Clocktower Everything.png|Margarita in Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Margaritawedding.png|Margarita wearing her wedding gown Muzzle sloth.png|Margarita as shown in The Muzzle of Nemesis SCP005.png|Margarita as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Books= GiftNovelCover.png|Margarita as she appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep GiftMargaritaFuneral.png|Margarita during Kaspar's funeral GiftHanneMargarita.png|Margarita with Hanne in the light novel SCPStoryCover.png|Margarita as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPSleepPrincess.png|Eve Moonlit in Margarita's form in the story |-| Manga= MargaritaChibiManga.png|Margarita as she appears in the Deadly Sins of Evil manga MargaritaDSoE.png|Margarita as seen in the manga MargaritaMangaShort.png|Margarita as seen in the Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep manga short QuartetsMargarita.png|Margarita as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsMargaritaLemy.png|Margarita in the manga SCP!Margarita.png|Margarita as she appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Misc= MargaritaEFbooklet.png|Margarita as she appears in the Evils Forest booklet SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Margarita as seen in the Seven Crimes and Punishments album MargaritaSSP.png|Margarita's profile on the Seven Crimes and Punishments website BanicaJosephPlatonicMargaritaIchika.png|Comic of Margarita speaking with Banica by Ichika MargaritaCasparKidsIchika.png|Illustration of young Margarita and Kaspar at a kotatsu by Ichika MargaritaTypoIchika.png|Comic featuring Margarita with by Ichika MargaritaPresentPrize.png|Signed illustration of Margarita for Present Campaign prize ChibiMikuIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Margarita among others by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Margarita in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara RedFateStringIchika.png|Illustration of Margarita's red string of fate by Ichika Появления Примечания }}en:Margarita Blankenheim Категория:Персонажи Категория:Хацунэ Мику Категория:Уныние Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Пер-Ноэль